english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Philece Sampler
Philece P. Sampler (born September 1, 1956) is an American voice actress. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Aaahh!!! Real Monsters (1994-1996) - Baby (ep4), Baby (ep30), Lois (ep30), Nurse (ep4), Russian Woman (ep21), Sally (ep21) *All Grown Up! (2004) - Francine Garcia (ep14) *Disney Goldie & Bear (2015-2016) - Granny *Duckman: Private Dick/Family Man (1994) - Additional Voices *Father of the Pride (2004) - Additional Voices *Invader Zim (2001) - Germ Woman (ep4), Scientist#4 (ep4), Tiny Germ Voice (ep4) *Jason and the Heroes of Mount Olympus (2001) - Additional Voices *Rugrats (1998) - Emma (ep87) *Stanley (2001-2002) - Additional Voices *The Angry Beavers (1997) - Girl (ep4), Mother (ep4) *The Incredible Hulk (1996-1997) - Betty Ross (eps9-21), Reporter (ep18) *The Legend of Korra (2014) - Toph Beifong, Vendor (ep41), Woman (ep41) *Treehouse Detectives (2018) - Rumy, Hermit Crab, Sea Turtle (ep6) *We Bare Bears (2016) - Additional Voices 'Animation - Dubbing' *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir (2015-2016) - Chaperone (ep14), Ms. Mendeleiev, Sabine Cheng *Mix Master: Final Force (2011) - Mir *The Return of Dogtanian (1989) - Woman (ep19) *The Wisdom of the Gnomes (1987) - Ling Chi's Mother (ep16), Sarah (ep7), Sonya (ep6) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Babes in Toyland (1997) - ADR Loop Group *The Hunchback of Notre Dame II (2002) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *The Happy Cricket (2006) - Isabella 'Movies' *A Turtle's Tale: Sammy's Adventures (2010) - ADR Loop Group *Madagascar (2005) - ADR Loop Group *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) - ADR Loop Group *The Nutcracker and the Mouse King (2004) - Bits, ADR Walla Group 'Shorts' *DreamWorks Secrets of the Furious Five (2008) - ADR Loop Group Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Aggretsuko (2019) - Additional Voices *Ai Yori Aoshi (2003) - Taeko Minazuki, Clothes Store Worker (ep16) *Ai Yori Aoshi ~Enishi~ (2004) - Taeko Minazuki, Tina's Mom (ep12) *Arc the Lad (2001) - Robby (ep19) *Babel II: Beyond Infinity (2002) - Lisa *Battle B-Daman (2005) - Mie Delgado *Blue Dragon (2009) - Valkyrie *Blue Exorcist (2012) - Shiemi's Grandmother (ep4), Young Ryuji Suguro (ep5) *Blue Exorcist: Kyoto Saga (2017) - Young Ryuji Suguro (ep2) *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (2005-2007) - Beauty, Additional Voices *Bottle Fairy (2005-2006) - Sarara *Brigadoon (2003-2004) - Boy (ep4), Kaori (ep18), Kaori's Mother, Lili, Miyuki Tokita (ep19), Tamami Ebicha (eps1-5, 15), Wakana Konno (eps11-12) *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (2008) - Teacher (ep21), Additional Voices *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 (2008) - Broadcaster (ep4), Observer (ep3) *Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (2019) - Rokuta (ep1) *Digimon: Data Squad (2008) - Nanami, Thomas' Mother (ep15) *Digimon: Digital Monsters (1999-2002) - Cody Hida, Mimi Tachikawa, Yoshie Matsuki *DinoZaurs (2000) - Rena *Dragon Ball Super (2017) - Goten *Duel Masters (2006) - Mai Kirifuda (eps53-65) *ERASED (2016) - Airi's Mother (ep6) *Eureka Seven (2006-2007) - Tiptory *Fafner (2005-2006) - Kiyomi Kaname, Ikumi Nishio *Figure 17 (2003-2004) - Mina Sawada, Kyoko Ibaragi *Flint the Time Detective (2000) - Monique (ep13) *Gad Guard (2004-2005) - Policewoman Mary, Wife (ep10) *Great Teacher Onizuka (2002-2003) - Tomoko Nomura, Chikako Shirai (eps9-11, 29-39), Female Student B (ep25), Hidemi Ohta, Koji's Mom (ep29), Miki Wakamatsu (ep28), Miyabi's Mother, Mother (ep13), Ryoko Uchiyamada (ep24) *Green Green (2006) - Wakaba Kutsuki *Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics (1988) - Helga's Sister (ep5) *Gun Frontier (2003) - Taro *Hanaukyo Maid Team: La Verite (2005) - Dressing Maid (ep1), Foot Dept. Maid A (ep1) *Haré+Guu (2005-2006) - Haré *Heat Guy J (2004) - Additional Voices *Hyouka (2017) - Female Teacher (ep1) *Idaten Jump (2006) - Kakeru Sakamaki (ep1) *Kaze no Yojimbo (2004) - Ginzame Receptionist (ep2), Maid (ep4), Waitress (ep5) *Kill la Kill (2014-2015) - Mataro Mankanshoku *Kyo Kara Maoh! (2005-2008) - Nicola *Last Exile (2003-2004) - Additional Voices *Love Hina (2002) - Tsuruko Aoyama (ep25) *Lucky☆Star (2009) - Hiyori Tamura *Lupin the 3rd: Part II (2006) - Girl A (ep67), Nina (ep68) *Mahoromatic: Automatic Maiden (2002) - Student (ep2) *Marmalade Boy (2004-2005) - Assistant Principal, Girl Student 1 (ep55), Girl Student B (ep54), Hostess (ep53), Kei's Mother (ep64) *Mars Daybreak (2005) - Anya *Mob Psycho 100 (2016-2017) - Female Student C (ep2), Kaito Shiratori, Member D (ep10), Shigeo's Mother *Mon Colle Knights (2001) - Fishman (ep2) *Monster (2010) - Elderly Woman (eps68-69), Young Johann Liebert (ep65) *Moribito: Guardian of the Spirit (2009) - Matchmaker (ep11), Sena (ep13) *MØUSE (2004) - Additional Voices *Overman King Gainer (2005) - Elizabeth, Female Student B (ep9), Old Woman (ep15), Woman (ep7), Additional Voices *Please Twins! (2004-2005) - Futaba Mashita, News Anchor (ep13) *Requiem from the Darkness (2005) - Tatsuta/Shiragiku *Rozen Maiden: Träumend (2007-2008) - Micchan *s-CRY-ed (2003-2004) - Shoka *Samurai Champloo (2005) - Additional Voices *Samurai Girl: Real Bout High School (2002) - Madoka Mitsurugi (ep2) *Shinzo (2002) - Binka *Sword Art Online: Alicization (2019) - Sister Azalia *Sword Art Online: Alicization: War of Underworld (2020) - Additional Voices *Sword Gai: The Animation (2018) - Kei *Tenchi Muyo! GXP (2004) - Yoshiko Yamada (eps1-2) *The Adventures of Tom Sawyer (1988) - Aunt Polly *The Promised Neverland (2019) - Lannion, Grandma (ep3), Sherry (ep5) *The Twelve Kingdoms (2004) - Gobo *Tokkō (2007) - Sakura Rokujo *Tokyo Pig (2002-2003) - Grandma (ep6), Skeleton Girl (ep21), Strawberry (ep3) *Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2001-2002) - Kelly, Married Woman (ep11) *Tweeny Witches (2008) - Discipline Officer, Presatio *Ultra Maniac (2005-2006) - Maya *Vampire Princess Miyu (2002) - Director (ep15), Housewife (ep15), Kanno (ep8), Miyu's Mother, Yoko (ep11), Yui-Li's Mother (ep16) *Vandread (2002) - Barnette Orangello *Vandread: The Second Stage (2002-2003) - Barnette Orangello *Viewtiful Joe (2005-2006) - Silvia, Old Woman (ep5) *Wild Arms: Twilight Venom (2003) - Jerusha, Juliet (ep17) *Wolf's Rain (2004) - Cher's Assistant (ep11) *X (2002-2003) - Yuzuriha Nekoi, Answering Machine (ep9), Seiichiro's Chief (ep1), Tokiko Magami *Zatch Bell! (2005-2006) - Additional Voices 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Digimon: Battle of Adventurers (2005) - Yoshie Matsuki *Digimon: Revenge of Diaboromon (2005) - Cody Hida, Boy with Kuramon, Mimi Tachikawa, Woman *Digimon: Runaway Locomon (2005) - Jeri Katou, Riley Ootori 'Movies - Dubbing' *A Letter to Momo (2014) - Sae Sadahama *Air Bound (2017) - Additional Voices *Akira (1989) - No.25 Kiyoko *Cardcaptor Sakura The Movie 2: The Sealed Card (2003) - Suppie *Digimon: The Movie (2000) - Cody Hida, Matt's Grandma, Mimi Tachikawa *Digimon Adventure tri.: Coexistence (2018) - Mimi Tachikawa *Digimon Adventure tri.: Confession (2017) - Mimi Tachikawa, Female Student E *Digimon Adventure tri.: Determination (2017) - Mimi Tachikawa *Digimon Adventure tri.: Future (2018) - Mimi Tachikawa *Digimon Adventure tri.: Loss (2018) - Mimi Tachikawa *Digimon Adventure tri.: Reunion (2016) - Mimi Tachikawa, Female Student *éX-Driver The Movie (2004) - Lorna Endo *Gundress (2002) - Silvia *Mobile Suit Gundam F91 (2004) - Additional Voices *Ni no Kuni (2020) - Pub Mistress *Pom Poko (2005) - Additional Voices *Sakura Wars: The Movie (2003) - Tsubaki Takamura 'OVA - Dubbing' *.hack//Liminality (2003) - Kiyoka (ep1) *Body Transfer (2004) - Yoshimi Kurahashi, Mimi Ootani (ep1) *Detatoko Princess (2004) - Queen *Early Reins (2004) - Janet, Granny *Eiken (2004) - Yongo Yamada *éX-Driver (2002) - Lorna Endo *G-spot Express (2006) - Sayaka *Haré+Guu: DELUXE (2007) - Haré *Here Is Green Wood (2004) - Sumire Hasukawa, Dorm Lady, Miya's Friend C (ep5), Student in Nurses Office (ep1), Teacher (ep6) *Idol Project (2002-2003) - Layla B. Simmons *Lingeries (2004) - Chisa Sakurai, Staff #2 *Princess Memory (2004) - Savage Feelia *Pure Mail (2002) - Girl A (ep1), Mother (ep1), Yumi Mato *Septem Charm Magical Kanan (2004) - Ayumi, Emi Hiiragi, Female Student (ep1), Tsuyuha *Septem Charm Magical Kanan: Palpitating Summer Camp (2004) - Ayumi (ep1), Emi Hiiragi *Tweeny Witches: The Adventures (2009) - Iga (ep5), Presatio (ep6) *X: An Omen (2002) - Yuzuriha Nekoi *Yukikaze (2004) - Marnie (ep1) Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Tsui Hark's Vampire Hunters (2003) - Sasa 'Movies' *Mr. Brooks (2007) - ADR Loop Group *Romy and Michele's High School Reunion (1997) - ADR Loop Group *Teaching Mrs. Tingle (1999) - Additional Voices *The Chronicles of Riddick (2004) - ADR Loop Group *The Marine (2006) - ADR Loop Group *What Lies Beneath (2000) - ADR Loop Group 'TV Movies - Dubbing' *Live Twice, Love Once (2020) - Additional Voices 'TV Series - Dubbing' *The Bonfire of Destiny (2019) - Gouvernante (ep7), Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *Arcanum: Of Steamworks & Magick Obscura (2001) - Z'an Al'urin *Diablo III (2012) - Additional Voices *Diablo III: Reaper of Souls (2014) - Sophia *Evil Dead: A Fistful of Boomstick (2003) - Additional Voices *King's Quest: Mask of Eternity (1998) - Queen Freesa, Wisp *Overkill's The Walking Dead (2018) - Peggy Ann *World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth (2018) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *.hack//G.U. Vol.2//Reminisce (2007) - Additional Voices *.hack//G.U. Vol.3//Redemption (2007) - Additional Voices *AI: The Somnium Files (2019) - Mayumi Matsushita *Arcania: Gothic 4 (2010) - Additional Voices *BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger (2009) - Taokaka *BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger: Portable (2010) - Taokaka, Village Elder *BlazBlue: Chronophantasma (2014) - Taokaka *BlazBlue: Chronophantasma Extend (2015) - Taokaka *BlazBlue: Continuum Shift (2010) - Taokaka *BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Extend (2012) - Taokaka, Village Elder *BlazBlue: Continuum Shift II (2011) - Taokaka *Blue Dragon (2007) - Child, Devour Village Old Woman, Female Villager *Castlevania: Harmony of Despair (2010) - Maria Renard *Castlevania: Judgment (2008) - Maria Renard *God Eater: Resurrection (2016) - Ren *God Eater 2: Rage Burst (2016) - Female Custom Voice#9 *Gods Eater Burst (2011) - Ren *Outcry (2008) - Housekeeper *Radiata Stories (2005) - Flau *Sakura Wars: So Long, My Love (2010) - Yumedono *Shenmue III (2019) - Additional Voices *Suikoden V (2006) - Lymsleia *Wild Arms 4 (2006) - Belial *Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht (2003) - Councilwoman, Pellegri Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (183) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (148) *Years active on this wiki: 1987-2020. Category:American Voice Actors